Accidental Amnesia
by darkness healer
Summary: ... ok i lied. I had to post this again. please dont hate me. Chris gets in an accident. Liz, Sarah, Set find out some neat stuff, yada yada yada. i have something really kool cuming up next chappy 7
1. The accident

Hey everyone! Sadly this is my disclaimer... sniff I don't own charmed. Wish I did, It'd be very interesting to say the least. . Well here's my story, don't own anyone but my character Elizabeth... Please Read and Review

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 1- The accident

Piper pulled up beside a large building, the city's swimming pool. Two boys, one eight the other eleven, sat on the steps waiting for her.

Wyatt and Chris stood up as their mother pulled up the drive.

"You're late mom." Wyatt said as he leaned in the passenger side window.

"Sorry sweetie. I got held up at the bar, then the heavy traffic." Piper sighed; knowing that was a lie she was actually with Leo.

"Right." Chris laughed as he came up beside Wyatt. He looked over his mother then turned to Wyatt and added. "She was with dad."

Both of the boys burst out laughing. Piper frowned and told them to get in the car. Chris and Wyatt put their backpacks in the trunk then returned to the car.

"I get the front Wy." Chris called from the trunk after closing it.

"Not a chance buddy." Wyatt smirked and orbed into the front seat.

"Wyatt! You know better then to use your powers like that! What if someone saw you?" Piper scolded

"Hey that's not fair!" Wined Chris as he came up beside the door. "You got the front with mom last time!"

"Wyatt." Piper pointed to the seat behind her. "Get in the back. It's Chris's turn for the front."

"Fine. Fine." Surrendering the front seat, Wyatt orbed into the seat behind his mother.

Happily Chris opened the door and climbed into the seat beside his mom.

"At least somebody uses the door." Piper quipped as Chris leaned over and turned on the radio.

Piper pulled out of the pool driveway and headed to the main highway, anxious to get home back to Leo. He had become a whitelighter again; and after the future version of her son had died, and they had gotten remarried. She remembered when Leo had told her that her son had died. She had gone crazy and gone into a deep, deep depression. At one point Leo even joined her in her self-imposed shell. But eventually she had gotten over it with the help of her sisters, Leo and the new baby.

As she pulled near the intersection she stole a quick glance at her youngest son. He was still playing with the radio trying to tune it. Then Piper noticed Chris wasn't wearing his seatbelt.

"Chris honey, put you're seat belt on." Piper ordered still looking at him.

"Kay. Just a second mom." Chris said as he continued to play with the tuning.

"NOW CHRISTOPHER!" Piper yelled not taking her eyes off him.

"MOM! WATCH THE ROAD!" Wyatt yelled from the backseat.

Pipers' head flung upwards, her eyes wide. She slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt in the middle of the intersection. Cars skidded to a halt in front of her and behind her.

Chris flew off the seat and his head hit the dashboard. Chris tried to sit up but he fell back onto the dashboard as an indescribable pain shot though his head. He closed his eyes and blacked out.

Piper sat up straight and quickly checked herself over for anything broken. But her test was cut short as her concern for her children took over. She looked over at Chris, who had tried to get his seatbelt on at the last minute. She got out of her own seat belt and leaned over to Chris.

"Chris?" She lifted up his head and when she took her hand away, it was covered in blood. "Oh-no." She leaned him back in his seat and saw a huge gash in the side of his head.

Piper heard a small groan from the backseat. "Wyatt? Are you okay?"

"Yhea. Just peachy mom. Ow!" Wyatt cried as he tried to move his arm. "Nope not okay, my arm." Tears rolled down Wyatt's cheek as he tried not to move his arm.

HHHHHHHOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKK…

The loud honk caught Pipers attention away from Chris and Wyatt. She looked past Chris to see a large truck coming down hill. It's tires were smoking from trying to stop. But the had driver lost control and was know heading straight for Piper's SUV.

"Wyatt Get out of the car!" Piper screamed as she jumped out of the car and headed to Chris's side. She threw open his door and tried to untangle Chris's limp figure from his unbuckled seatbelt.

Wyatt quickly scrambled from the car and ran to his mother's side. "Mom the truck! It's not stopping!"

Piper quickly turned around and waved her hands at the oncoming truck. The whole intersection froze in its place. She quickly turned back to Chris.

"Come on you stupid seatbelt. Get off of him." Piper cried, tears filled her eyes afraid she wouldn't be able to get her son out in time. "Finally." She yelled as the seatbelt came loose.

Suddenly the intersection came back to life and the truck flew towards them.

To Be Continued…


	2. Wheres Chris?

Chapter 2- Where's Chris

Suddenly the intersection came back to life and the truck flew towards them.

"Get off the road! Now!" Piper yelled at Wyatt as she wrapped her arms around Chris and pulled him out of the car. Piper started to run to the side of the road where the crowd had gathered. But before she reached the side the truck collided with her car. The collision as the cars collided was deafening.

The truck pushed the car in the direction Piper was running.

Only a person crying out alerted Piper to the immediate danger. Piper turned to see the car heading towards her at lighting speed.

Wyatt's cry filled the streets as the car streamed toward his mother. A person in the crowd held him back from running out to her.

Piper turned around and braced for the impact, knowing running was useless. She wished Chris were somewhere safer. Suddenly Piper felt the familiar sense of orbing and looked down at her youngest son.

Piper and Chris disappeared in a swirl of white and blue lights just as the car slid over where they were standing and exploded.

"MOM!!!" Wyatt screamed tears falling recklessly form his eyes. "CHRIS!" He felt weak and fell to his knees in front of the women who had been holding him back.

Piper reappeared behind the car. She looked down at her arms expecting to see Chris awake there. But he wasn't. He wasn't in her arms; he was gone. Her arm of her jacket was soaked in the blood from his wound. She looked around widely, tears flinging everywhere.

Wyatt stood up he sensed his mother. He ran behind the car and saw Piper standing there.

"MOM!" He cried happily running towards her and hugging her tightly.

Piper bent down and returned his embrace.

"Are you okay Wyatt?" She asked.

Wyatt nodded. Then he noticed Chris wasn't there. "Mom? Where's Chris?"

Before Piper could answer him another small explosion caused a large shard of glass to embed it's self in Pipers leg and a piece of metal to knock her unconscious.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Piper woke up in the hospital the next day. Paige and Phoebe were sitting beside her both crying.

"Ph-pheobe? Paig-ge?" Piper asked blinking to focus her vision.

"PIPER!" Both of the cried at the same time; Happy that there sister was okay.

"How are you doing?" Paige asked in a half whisper.

"Sore. Very sore." Piper answered. Something was nagging at the back of her head; like she was forgetting something.

Phoebe chuckled glad that her sister was back to making jokes, but she knew it wasn't a joke.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked anxious to see him.

"Out in the hall waiting to see to see you." Phoebe replied with a smile.

Piper smiled then her smile turned to a frown. "And Wyatt? And Chris? Oh God where's Chris?" She remembered rematerializing without him in her arms.

"Honey clam down." Paige pleaded. "Wyatt's out in the hall with Leo, his arm was broken and Chris… Chris is…" tears started to well up in her eyes again. When the police had come to talk to them, They said that Piper and Wyatt were find, but when Phoebe asked about Chris, they said that only two of them were out of the vehicle.

Phoebe put a comforting arm around her younger sister shoulders.

"Honey, they didn't find Chris." Phoebe explained. New tears forming in her own eyes. "They said only the two of you made it out alive. They searched the car for any sign of human remains and they didn't find any."

Piper let out a loud gasp. "No, no, no. That's not true. He orbed us out of the way of the car. He got us- me to safety but when I looked down at him he was gone." She looked down into her arms and hugged herself.

"Oh, sweetie, We're so sorry. But we looked for him, we scryed for him, heck we even asked the elders if they knew where he was, but we couldn't find him." Paige said sitting back down.

"Well try again!" Piper snapped, crying.

Phoebe excused herself from the room. The emotions were getting too much for her. When she closed the door behind her Leo stood up.

"How is she?" He asked worry etched across his face, and tear stains visible on his cheek.

"She's awake." Phoebe sollowed, but her mouth felt dry as a bone. "Nothing on Chris either."

Leo's face paled as he looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry Leo. We'll try everything." She went up and hugged him then bent down to hug a petrified Wyatt.

To Be Continued…


	3. Amnesia

Chapter 3- Amnesia

Chris orbed himself and his mother away from the rolling car. He had only a little strength and hardly knew where he was going. He had made his mother stop orbing but he couldn't stop himself.

Finally he stopped, when he lifted his head up he didn't recognize where he was. The throbbing pain in his head became worse. Chris shut his eyes and lowered his head. He didn't even flinch when a pair of soft hands touched his face.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Chris woke up again he noticed the pain in his head had recede to a dull throb.

'Where am I?' He thought. 'How'd I get here? Who am I?'

He sat up and looked around. The bed he was laying in was a dark blue with sliver moons on it. The paint on the walls was also a dark blue. Then he finally noticed the women asleep in the chair beside him.

She had short blond hair, and light tanned skin.

Chris crawled over the bed and shook the woman's arm. "Umm, excuse me?"

The women opened her eyes and jumped. "Ah, awake are we?" Her deep green eyes studied him carefully.

"How do you feel?" she asked

"A bit sore, but I don't know why I am." Chris answered.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

Chris shook his head. "Remember what?"

"Well for starters, You've got a nasty cut on the side of your head." She pointed to the bandage on his head.

Chris raised his hand and felt the bandage, trying to remember something, anything.

"Don't play with it. You'll make it bleed!" The woman scolded as she stood up then sat back down on the edge of the bed beside Chris. She looked over the wound and when she was sure it wouldn't bleed again, she asked. "Do you have a name?"

Chris stared at the wall in front of him, trying to think. But the pain in his body didn't seem to help matters.

He turned back to the woman.

"I can't remember." By now Chris felt like crying.

Seeing his pain, the woman put a hand on his shoulder she asked again. "Can you remember anything?"

"I can remember a lot of different things. But for some reason I can't remember anything about me or who I am." Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, but Chris didn't do anything, he just let them fall.

The woman reached over and handed Chris a tissue, which he accepted with reluctance.

"Thanks." Chris sighed wiping away his tears.

The girl chuckled. "No problem kiddo."

Chris smiled. "I do know one thing thought."

"Oh, what's that?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know your name." He answered

The woman's smile widened. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Corvin." She extended her hand. Chris looked at it funnily then back up Elizabeth; He gave her a 'Hunh? Your crazy' look. "It's a handshake." She explained. "The person puts they're hand out, then you take it and give it a small shake."

Chris raised an eyebrow but did as she said. He took her hand and he shook it. Chris gave her a lopsided grin, feeling much better then he had before.

"Now we need to give you a name buddy." Elizabeth said as she leaned against the backboard of the bed. "Kay lets think for a minute."

Chris closed his eyes then opened them again when something struck him. "For some reason the names Wyatt or Chris comes to mind. Maybe one of them was my name before… before I forgot." He looked at Elizabeth for help.

Elizabeth took his face in her hands and looked him over. "I'd go with Chris." She answered putting her hand down, then added. "Wyatt sound to perky and clean. I think the name Chris suits you fine."

Chris smiled. "Then my names Chris." He stuck out his hand. Elizabeth smiled and shook it.

They were quite for a while before Elizabeth asked.

"So, um, Chris. Since you don't know where you're from and all," she paused and gave Chris a kind look. "How about you stay with me? Just until we can find your parents. But if you don't want to I understand. We can go to the church and-"

Chris eyes went wide. "NO! I want to stay with you!" He flung his arms around her waist and started to cry. "You're the only person I know. Please don't leave me too!"

Elizabeth smiled, happy Chris wanted to stay with her. She had been alone for quite sometime since her fiancée died by the hands of an unruly demon, and she had taken an instant liking to this young boy. For some reason she felt the need to protect him. But she didn't feel the need to protect him from her magic.

'Sometimes I wish I wasnt a witch.' Liz thought.

"Okay Chris you can stay with me. So what do you like to eat?" she asked.

Chris looked up, his tears gone but the stains still sliding down his cheeks. He gave Elizabeth a gaint smile.

"Pancakes!"


	4. Coping with the loss

Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews and comments. I always get really happy when I get new reviews. And for a mini spoiler, For some reason Chris remembers being a witch. And something to do with Magic comes forth and Chris sees something startling… (Big enough hint?) It's nothing bad, but very surprising for him… Now for the actual Chapter here you go… (That stuffs not in this chappy. To many people crying in this one, so I'll write that one next chapter. Promise. Girl scouts honor, but I'm not a Girl Scout so... sry for taking so long to write.) Now for the chapter…

Chapter 4- Coping with the loss

Leo opened the door and Piper hopped through it on a pair of crutches. It was 11 o'clock at night and Piper hand just come home from the hospital. The doctors had said no. But thanks to a little memory dust and orbing from Leo, Piper left the hospital eager to get back home to look for her son. Not being able to look for him was driving her crazy.

Piper collapsed on the couch and Leo sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you can't sense him Leo?" Piper sobbed, trying not to cry.

Paige and Phoebe came out from the kitchen. Phoebe was carrying a cup of herbal tea for Piper to help calm her nerves. Phoebe handed her the cup and Piper took a small sip. The tears had stopped now but Piper was just as worried as before.

"Piper, Leo will find Chris you just have to take it easy and have some faith. I bet he's fine and trying to find us as well." Phoebe said sitting down in the armchair in front of Piper.

Wyatt was at the top of the stairs listening to the whole ordeal wondering what he could do for his mother. He had to find Chris no matter what the cost. He walked up the stairs to the attic and over to the book of shadows. He flipped through its pages trying to find the right spell. He stopped at the spell to call a lost witch. He copied the spell on to a piece of paper and went over to the old couch and re-worded it. He got up of the couch and went 9out to the middle of the room and read the spell.

"Blood to Blood, come to thee, Brother to Brother, come to me." Wyatt chanted he said the spell once more but nothing happened. "Damn it nothing, where in the hell are you Chris." Wyatt yelled as he fell to the floor crying.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Charmed Ones sat in silence with Leo on the couch. Piper sat in between Leo and Phoebe. She leaned against Leo for support. Her heart was torn apart, just this morning her, Wyatt, and Chris and been joking and fooling round. Now Chris was missing and she felt her life spinning out of her control. After losing her future son, she didn't think she could handle losing him again. Her children were heart broken at the loss. Wyatt was having the worst time. But her other child, her daughter Mackenzie, hadn't really understood when her Aunt Phoebe had told her that Chris was gone. Mackenzie had just cried knowing that her favorite older brother was gone and he wasn't coming back.

A loud crying sound from upstairs reached their ears. Phoebe jumped up and ran up the stairs, knowing that that was her children crying. Her twins Prue and Melinda were only a year old. She met up with her husband Jason in the hallway. Together they walked to the room. By the time they reached their children both of them were sleeping soundly again. Phoebe stood there looking at her girls when she felt Jason wrap his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, but…" Phoebe turned around and hugged him, "Damn it! We're witches! We should be able to find him. Right?" She cried as she sought reassurance from he husband.

"Phoebe I'm sure you'll find him." Jason said hugging hi wife tighter as she cried into his shoulder.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

In the floor under the attic Mackenzie, Piper's daughter woke with a start. She got out of bed and opened her bedroom door. From up in the attic she thought she could hear crying. She walked up the stairs and saw Wyatt, her big brother, sitting on the floor crying.

'Wy, are you all right?" Mackenzie asked as she came in from the door and sat on the floor by her brother.

"I tried a spell to find Chris but it didn't work and now I'm afraid that Chris is gone forever." Wyatt explained.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." Mackenzie said as she curled up on Wyatt's lap. Within a few minutes Mackenzie was asleep. Wyatt picked up Mackenzie and carried her down the stairs and in to her and Alex's room. Alex was Paige's daughter. Her and Mackenzie shared a room and they had become a lot closer since Chris had disappeared. Wyatt walked down to the foyer and walked in to the living room and saw Leo and his two Aunts Phoebe and Paige.

"Hey Wyatt." Phoebe said as she saw Wyatt.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Leo asked.

"I was up in the attic and Mackenzie must have woken up and she came up to the attic and she fell asleep on my lap. I put her to back to bed and then I heard voices down here and I came to see what it was. Hey, where's mom?" Wyatt asked.

"She went up to bed about an hour ago." Paige said as she got up and went in to the kitchen.

"She needs her rest. Doctors orders." Leo said.

"Oh I see. Well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." With that said Wyatt walked out of the living room and back up the stairs. He opened his bedroom door and saw two beds. One was his, the other one was Chris's. As he saw it another pang of sorrow surfed through him. Wyatt looked away unableto take it. He got ready for bed and fell asleep within ten minutes.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Days past, and no Chris. Everyone looked and could still find nothing. Piper had tried to summon him, she even asked the eldars, again. But nothing. Finally Piper had to stop, the pain of not finding him was now almost unbarable. She had to stop, but how could she?

One morning Piper was the first one a wake. She was busy in the kitchen when Mackenzie walked in.

"Morning Mom." Mackenzie greeted. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. Your and Chris's favorite." Piper said with a smile.

"Yum!!!" Mackenzie exclaimed. She sat down on one of the three stools that were set around the kitchens island. Piper put two pancakes on a plate and set it before Mackenzie. She then went to the fridge and took out the bottle of maple syrup. Mackenzie sat there and happily ate her pancakes when Wyatt walked in.

"Yum what's cooking?" Wyatt asked as he walked in and took a seat beside Mackenzie and put maple syrup on the pancakes Piper had just set in front of him. "Mom if you don't mind my asking why are you so happy. Just the other day you were crying and now you're all smiles."

"I know Wyatt. I know that Chris is gone and he probably isn't coming back. And I also know that I have two other, very beautiful children that I have to look after also." Piper explained. "I know he wouldn't want us to worry about him so much." She added solemnly.

Wyatt nodded and he went back to eating his pancakes.

Any question??? E-mail me at 


	5. Help from a demon and Liz's friends

WoW! It's all I can say. It's been really really really really really long since I posted. I'm am so sosososo sorry. Plz forgive me.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 5- Help from a demon? And Liz's Frineds.

Piper flipped through the book of Shadows. Hoping against hope, that she could find something to help her. She had told Wyatt and Mackenzie that she had stopped looking for their brother but she had never stopped. Every free chance she had, every night she when up to the Book of shadows and looked, hoping something new would appear in it. Hoping. But she knew that was all she was holding on to. Hope. Hope that her son was alive. Hope that she would see him again. Hope that she would be able to hold in her arms once again.

"Piper?" A voice from the attic doorway called to her breaking her concentration. She looked up to see Leo standing in front of her. "What are you doing up here so late?" He glanced down at the book in front his wife. "Oh. Piper." Leo sighed and went over to hug her.

"Why Leo?" Piper sobbed. "Why is it that we do all this good but when we need magic to help us once. It doesn't. Why can 't we find our son. Magic owes it to us."

"I don't know Piper, but I know that somewhere Chris is alive. All we need to do is look. He's probably right under our noses and we don't even know it."

"But we've looked, how much harder Leo?"

Leo took Piper's face in his hands and gave her a smile. "We'll find him Piper, but you need to rest."

Piper nodded. "You're right, as usual." Piper silently gave in to Leo's demand heading off to bed leaving Leo alone in the attic.

Leo stepped where Piper had been standing before near the book of Shadows. He glanced down at the open page and noticed it was open to a memory spell.

"Piper?" Leo thought. 'She wouldn't try to forget him? Would she?' Shaking his head he dismissed it as a coincidence. Then headed off after piper.

Just as Leo shut the door behind himself, A demon shimmered into the empty attic. The demon was female with long black hair, and wearing a red dress that went down to here knees. She turned around and swore as it noticed she was alone. She needed to talk to the charmed ones about their missing child, but a particular demon wasn't pleased with that idea.

A sudden noise behind her startled her, making her whip around with a fireball in her hand.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wyatt yelped as the demon turned around with a fireball. But his surprise wasn't the demon; it was that as soon as she saw him, she put her fireball out.

"Holy shit." She whispered. "Thought it was Milolan."

Wyatt's interest suddenly perked. "Who?" He asked standing up from his fallen position on the floor.

The demon swore realizing she had said his name aloud in front of Wyatt. "Look kid, I'll just be one minute. I need to look in the book of shadows for something, then I'll leave." She strode over to the book but before she touched it Wyatt spoke up.

"You can't touch it. It will shock any evil beings." He said.

She looked up at him. "Good thing I'm not evil. I'm here to help your brother." She leaned over and started to flip thought the book.

"Chris?" Wyatt gasped.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris walked out of the spare bedroom in Elizabeth's apartment. He had grown accustomed to waking up alone, since Liz had to work, or waking up with Liz rushing around trying to find her keys. He walked into the kitchen and smiled. Elizabeth had left him some pancakes on the table, but closer inspection revealed them to be cold and burnt. No matter how hard she tried, Chris realized, Liz couldn't cook to save her life. So getting out the mix from the cupboard Chris Tele-opened the fridge and summoned the milk to him.

After he mixed everything together he remembered he forgot to heat the pan. Looking into the sink sure enough there was the pan, soaking in cold water.

"Ew." Chris muttered poking the pan. He thought for a second, then an idea struck him. He ran out to the living room and grabbed a stay piece of paper and a pen.

Sometimes he was happy that he remembered he was a witch, but then that sinking feeling of loneness set in always telling him to forget his past. So most of the time he did. Without Liz knowing he let Liz take the place of his absent mother, if he'd even had one. He scribbled down some words on the paper."

He eyed his work, "Not bad, now lets see if it works." He said walking back to the kitchen. He stepped up to the sink, when he saw a pair of eyes glaring back at him. He gasped and fell back onto the floor landing on his bottom. He looked up to see a small cat sitting on the edge of the sink looking down at Chris.

"Hey sphynx, kitty. You scared me." Chris said while he stood up. He patted the small orange Manx cat on the head then lifted it down onto the floor. Chris looked to the spell then back to Sphynx, who was still glaring at him. "Don't give me that look. Nothing that bad can happen." He sighed and read the spell.

"**_Dishes, Water, Dirt and Soap._**

_**I won't do these dishes, nope.**_

_**Do these dishes, as you want to,**_

**_While I go do what I need to do."_**

Chris sighed; even he knew the spell was crappy. Sphynx lowered its head, and Chris swore, if the small cat could, it would be laughing at him. So instead it sneezed, but it still sounded like a laugh, So Chris told the cat to shut up.

A loud noise made Chris look up from the cat to the sink. The sink was full of soapy water and it looked like a pair of invisible hands was doing the dishes. Chris and Sphynx looked at the other and Chris stuck out his tongue at the Manx who trotted away, nose up in the air.

Chris laughed and coughed something that sounded like soreloser.

When the dishes were done and Chris had made his pancakes, there came a knock at the door. Chris got up from his cartoons to open the door. Standing behind the door was a 26 year-old girl with medium length light-brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail and silver eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt with an open red and black jacket.

When Chris opened the door, The girl smiled widely. "Hey Chris- Chan (Japanese for dear)!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey… Sarah." Chris said trying to breathe.

Sarah put him down and smiled again. "Hey, I was thinking we could go surprise Liz with taking her out to lunch. I mean she hasn't gone out in ages. What do you think?" She asked really fast.

Chris liked Sarah, but sometimes she was a bit hyper. Like now, considering she said all that in less than seven seconds. She was one of Liz's friends that he had met on his second day here. She had barged in yelling, 'Hey Liz, you should hide your house key better.' She had said 'Someone 'bad' might find it.' Then she noticed him and had spazed. Yes he remembered it well, he went clothes shopping with her, and came back carrying way too many bags. Another one of Liz's friends was Set. Out of Sarah and Set, Set was his favorite. He was adventurous, stupid, sarcastic, but seemed to enjoy life.

"Yhea sure Sarah, That sounds great." Chris agreed.

"Alright, go get your jacket bud, it started to snow on the way here." She added grabbing Liz's purse off the table, which she obviously forgot.

Chris came back with his jacket on and headed out the door with Sarah. As they left the building they saw a car parked out front. Inside of it was a boy with short orange hair, green eyes. He was wearing a black collared shirt and beige combat pants.

Sarah walked up to the car and opened the door. "Set where's your coat for god's sake?" She asked climbing in the front seat while Chris jumped in the back.

"I left my jacket at home, just because it was snowing." Set answered knowing that would bug her. Steering the car out of the parking lot and Set drove towards the social services place, where Liz worked.

As they arrived at the social sevices they saw Liz head out the door at a dead run. Chris, Set, and Sarah looked at each other, then got out of the car and followed after her. They watched her run around a corner and into a wide alley; the three of them followed her.

As they rounded the corner they saw Elizabeth in a fight with a weird looking creature with blue skin. Both Set, and Sarah gasped. Chris tried to see beyond Sarah's legs, but Sarah pushed him back behind them. Chris turned around going to get away from Sarah on the other side. He stopped when he saw someone in front of him who wasn't Set. He looked up to see a pair od evil red eyes staring back at him.

"Whaaa! DEMON!" He screamed

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

well that took a while. Again I say Im sorry. Kay im getting the next one done. Please read and review . ahhh cliffhangers, I love them. What will happen to Chris, and who is that weird demon who's paying Wyatt and the charmed ones a visit? Find out Later. I luv y'all


	6. I'm a witch too

Sigh I have to learn to update sooner. Sorry for the wait people. I Luvs y'all who read this story and review it.

By the way Chris's age is 8 and Wyatt is 11. In this story Chris and Wyatt have the same amount of powers

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 6- I'm a witch too…

"Whaaa! DEMON!" Chris screamed.

He flung out his hands and the demon blew into millions of tiny pieces. Sarah and Set whipped around to see Chris, with his hands out, staring at an alley full of short, blue demons. Sarah looked down at Chris who, to her surprise, looked extremely calm.

Sarah turned back to Liz to see her running towards them. As Liz reached her friends she asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Never mind that now!" Sarah screamed as the demons charged them.

"Oh joys." Set sighed with a sarcastic edge to his voice. "We get to vanquish more demons. And on a Friday too." Sarah smacked him on the side of the head "Ow what was that for?" He asked.

"For metioning you-know-what around the kid." Sarah yelled pointing to Chris. Who was watching them fight with a smile.

"Guys can we please get the problem at hand. We can just explain everything later." Liz yelled interrupting their argument.

Chris smiled and ran beside Liz. "All right. Let's kick some demon ass!" He cheered and ran forward. But Liz grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him back.

"Christopher! We're having a talk when we get home." She said looking him in the eye. "But in the meantime. STAY HERE! Set, Sarah and I will destroy them." She let go of his jacket and ran to help Set and Sarah who where already killing the demons.

Set was sending energy balls flying every which way. Sarah had changed. Her eyes had glowed a bright yellow for a moment, then revert back to her normal sliver colour. When she jumped she had jumped twice as high and any normal person. Kicking one demon in the face she landed on the ground on all fours then did a high-jump kick on another. Elizabeth had joined the fray now and was using fireballs to disintegrate the rest of the demons.

When they were finished the three of them walked back over Chris who had crossed his arms and was looking much like a scolded child.

"I guess you would like an explanation, Hunh?" Elizabeth asked.

Set answered her when Chris only smiled. "No I don't think he needs an explanation Liz." He answered smiling himself. Sarah and Liz both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course he needs an explanation Set. Are you crazy!" Sarah yelled. "He just saw three people he knows doing some of the weirdest stuff, and he doesn't need an answer for it?"

Liz bent down in front of Chris and asked. "Chris, you may not need an answer but I would like one. Do you know about us? About witches?"

Chris's smile only widened. "Yhea I know. It's the only thing I can remember from before."

"From before?" Set started. "So that means I was right. You are a-?"

"Yhea. I'm a witch too." Answered Chris putting his hands behind his head.

Liz and Sarah's jaw dropped.

Sarah turned to Set. "You stupid. Did you know about this?" she yelled. "How? Why didn't you tell US!" All the mean time repeatingly hitting him over the head with a mallet, which came from who knows where.

Finally between beatings Set was able to answer. "Em-path-y…I-re-ad…" he gasped for breath until he finally got Sarah off of him he finished. "I read his mind stupid." Hearing Set call her stupid made Sarah mad. Her eyes glowed again and when Set saw it he ducked. "Okay, sorry I should have told you sooner but,-"

"Okay that's enough." Liz yelled stopping their arugment. "You guys are acting like children. If you want to fight, go to the underworld and duke it out. And while your down their you can destroy a few demon for me."

Set and Sarah gave each other one last glare and turned their heads to Chris.

"So little dude. What kinda powers you got?" Set asked.

Chris gave him a blank stare then laughed. "I have no idea actually."

Liz nd her friends sighed. "okay maybe we should go home and find out." Sarah suggested.

"By home, you mean my place don't you?" Liz asked.

Sarah gave her a smile, "Of course."

Liz sighed again and grabbed Chris's hand, "Okay lets go get away from the wacko's over there." (Pointing to Set and Sarah)

Set, Sarah and Chris walked back to the car. Liz ran back inside and told her boss, Mr. Cowan, that she was leaving. Then they all headed back to Liz's house.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wyatt stumbled out form behind the old beat-up couch he was hiding behind and walked closer to the demon girl who was flipping though the Book of Shadows.

Suddenly Leo and Piper barged through the attic door. Piper immediantly saw Wyatt close to the demon and she threw up her hands and tried to blow the demon up. But the Book of Shadows glowed and created a small forcefeild around the demon.

Piper looked up at the demon in surprise and Leo sent a wave of electrity at her, but again the forcefeild from the book went up and protected her.

After the forcefeild around the girl went down, a whispy looking cloud entered the attic.

"That's quite enough of that Piper." The cloud said. It floated over to beside the girl and started to glow. When the glowing stopped a person stepped out of the cloud.

Three gasped went around the room.

"No way… how?" Piper asked shocked. "It's **_YOU_**!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

and that's it. I no no I reposted it **again**. But hey. I was bored with nothing to do, so yhea. swirl swirl lol

READ AND REVIEW PLZ FOLKS. .


End file.
